


Youth corrupts absolutly

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella eats ass like she eats cake, Bellatrix is young, Decent co-parenting, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione is horny for bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: This was written as a request for a friend and I hope they are happy with the end result, Bella is a young brat and Hermione is a single mom ready for something to make her day more interesting.





	Youth corrupts absolutly

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank VegaWestBlack for giving this story a once-over catching any mistakes I left in.

**Hermione**

“What do you mean you’ve not seen her tonight Ronald,” Hermione just about yelled through the fireplace. Holding a glass of elf-wine in her hand she had been going off to him. They had separated the year their son had left for Hogwarts. In a way, she had known it wasn’t working between the two of them. The war had forced them together and the years after the wizarding world needed to see a unified front, the golden trio’s couple had been that front. Harry had told her over and over again that he’d sort it out but she persisted.

She had persisted for twenty years, their marriage had been a scam, she knew it and he knew it all too well. With Hugo at Hogwarts, she had gone to Molly explained to her what was going on and after a lot of tears on her part, she agreed that it would be more amicable between them if she separated from Ron.

He had found out later that day, his reaction was predictable, freezing up he had looked at her for a long while. Then turning around to leave by floo, it had taken till Halloween at the Potter’s household that they would meet again. Paperwork had been signed by Christmas and they celebrated it in the burrow so the family would be present.

It had been a surprise to her that he was still interested in helping out with the children, her plan had been to raise them on her own or with the help of Molly when she came short. So Ron had said that he’d take care of them whenever required. This included when they were legally adults for wizarding law, Rose had taken his offer of a room in his apartment as her own. She’d been happy to see her be more independent as she was there every other week.

Tonight, however, was the moment she would switch, or at least she would have. If she had turned up. Arriving to now she had decided to check in with her former husband to see if he knew where their daughter was. When he had declared that he didn’t know and said that she had left that morning she had become a bit more vocal about his shortcomings.

“Blimey I’m telling you, she left this morning after breakfast and as she had cleaned her room before I’d assumed she’d be at yours by now,” he said before she had the chance to continue her barade.

“You said she cleaned her room?”

“Yeah, she does that every week, think that she said it smelt;” he snapped his fingers, “airier? I don’t know, it’s her thing and if a kid wants to clean her room every week I’m not about to put a stop to it ‘Mione.”

She took a breath, a routine, not something she had done out of the blue to separate herself from them. She had worried about it in the past couple of weeks, her letters from Hogwarts had been becoming less and less. And when she had arrived home she’d left to spend the week at Ron’s.

“All right Ron, let me know when you hear from her. She means the world to me.”

“I will, and I know,” he said as he gave her a nod. “Goodnight Hermione.”

“Goodnight Ron.”

Pulling her head out of the raised fireplace she took another swig of her elf-wine. It was a reminder of her days back in the castle, it had calmed her down during her exams and projects that she needed to finish. She didn’t want to know how much she had consumed of it over her time there but she’d had to guess it wouldn’t be an insignificant amount.

As she was about to open a second bottle of the night she heard the front door of her home open up. Looking from her place in the kitchen she saw a figure dash across the hall up to the stairs. She could see a trail of red hair flow out from behind the girl—Rose, home at last. She was safe and sound in her home.

She took a moment before she put the bottle back, and fetched a piece of parchment. She quickly wrote down that Rose was at hers so he wouldn’t have to watch out for her any longer. As she sends it off through the floo she heard a second set of footsteps go up the stairs.

Walking into her foyer she just caught a black mass of curls disappears out of view. Hermione thought for a moment about following the person but decided against it, her daughter was smart enough to know who to associate with. Standing at the bottom of the stairs she waited for the door to fall close behind the person.

As she heard it, she ascended the stairs to the first floor. As she had thought there was still some light shining from under Rose’s door and she could make out some faint sound of conversation. With a smile and the knowledge that her daughter was safe and sound, she made her way over to her own bedroom. It had been a long day and her bed had been calling to her for a while.

-oOo-

**Rose**

It was times like these that she really regretted that her mother was Hermione Granger. In almost all ways she was amazing in anything she put her mind too, but her stance on house-elves had driven both of them to exhaustion that they decided to drop the subject indefinitely.

If she had been more willing to see that they were perfectly happy to attend to their employers' needs they could have had some. They could have brought her something to help with the headache that was hammering away between her ears. And most importantly they could have helped her remember who the girl was that was still asleep as a brick next to her in bed.

When she had woken up she was happy to see her familiar ceiling. The feeling was dampened momentarily when the headache had become apparent. As she was about to throw her blanked from her it snagged on something—someone she discovered then—held onto it.

Her bed was occupied by the unusual two people. She looked a bit closer to confirm that she was sharing it with a girl. As she checked under her blanket she was confused to see that she was still wearing most of the clothing she had put on before she had gone out to the bar.

The bar.

She’d been going to the bar after she had dressed up to meet…

Who’d she been there to see? Missing memories, that was something she could work with. ‘Drinking too much can cause temporary memory loss,’ she could hear her mother recite it to her when she had turned sixteen, unlike what she had expected of her mother, Hermione had been unexpectedly cool with it. As long as she was safe with it.

She probably had something to say about ending up in a bed with a girl she didn’t even remember, at least it was her bed and she was still clothed. That would probably work in her favour.

As she sat there trying to piece together what had happened the girl reached out and pulled the blanket from her to pool it around herself. As she was now sitting in her bed uncovered by the blanket she decided that she might as well grab something to eat. Her stomach gurgle that let itself be known agreed with that.

Swinging her legs off her bed she made her way across the room to her door. Grabbing the handle she heard the girl turn around in the bed and as she looked back she was spread out across it, still fast asleep. She looked peaceful like that she thought to herself as she made her way downstairs.

-oOo-

**Bellatrix**

As she woke up, Bellatrix stretched out her arms. The bed was comfortable enough that she didn’t want to open her eyes yet. It might go away if she opened them, wouldn’t be the first time. As she rolled over on her side she felt the blanket gather under herself. It was soft enough, she wondered where that the girl was at. Last she knew was that Rose had invited her to stay the night. Both of them had drunk enough and her parents wouldn’t have been so nice to her if she came home drunk.

They hadn’t done a lot when they had arrived, Rose had talked a bit before passing out on the bed, and she had taken the time to undress from her clothes and slept alongside her in the bed. She wouldn’t have minded it to have gone further but Rose had passed out and she wasn’t about that life.

As she laid there pondering about what she would do the door to the room opened up, now might as well be the time to see what was going on. The light that came in through the windows blinded her for a moment as she tried to see.

“Good morning,” she heard from behind her.

“Morning Rose,” she greeted her turning over to try to face her, the mass of hair that got in the way hindered it for a moment as she now could see the redhead she had come home with. The light did her good she decided, the freckles that she could see on her cheeks and around her eyes were among the cutest thing she had seen on a girl's face.

“Hey,” she responded a bit awkwardly Bella noted.

“You don’t remember me do you?”

“I’m sorry, but I only have some vague memories from last night, I was pretty gone....” she trailed off

“Yeah, you were,” Bella smiled, “thanks for letting me stay over thought, even if you don’t remember. The name’s Bellatrix,” she reached her hand out from her position lying on the bed.

“Rose,” she put down the tray on the bed that she had been carrying, as she shook her hand.

“So, food?” she asked as she pulled the tray closer to herself picking off some bread and cheese.

As she ate some of it Rose smiled at her, you still got it, Bella, she thought.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

As she had to go into the ministry Hermione didn’t have the time to wait for her daughter to wake up so she could check in with her. But as she was still sleeping as she left Hermione made the decision to just leave her a note that they would talk later. She still remembered the second figure that had dashed upstairs that she wanted to ask some questions about. It wasn’t every day that her daughter brought someone home with her.

Sitting at her desk she had been writing up a report on the possible misuse of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery or as she had written it down the D.R.R.U.S. It was a long and technical report but it had to be made—had was a strong word here—so that in the next meeting of the Wizegamot they could be reviewed.

“Morning miss Granger,” Pansy greeted her, they had been growing closer in recent years. The animosity between them had disappeared when they weren’t in direct competition with one another. Now they regularly had lunch together, Pansy needed someone to vent to about the Aurors office and she needed someone to vent about the department of magical law enforcement.

“Morning Pansy, you still on for later?”

“Always, you won’t believe what happened last night,” she always liked to hype her stories up before actually talking about them.

“See you then miss Parkinson,” she gave her a quick wave before she went back to the report.

Reading the next line she frowned at the conclusion this person had come from the data they had gathered. Not only had they grossly miss represented the data, but they also had fucked up the naming conventions she had told them to use. Dipping her pen in red ink she crossed it out and made a note in the margin that it needed to be fixed.

-oOo-

**Pansy**

“So, what happened last night,” Hermione asked her.

“Hmn, let me see, you know about the end of year parties that happen in the few hidden parts of magical London?” she asked, honestly wondering if Hermione bookworm Granger had ever attended one.

“I’ve heard about them, I think that either Fred or George invited me to one back then, but I had to cancel because of some family stuff.”

“Okay, so last night the Gaunts had a grand party to mark the end of the first week of vacation. Normally they are pretty strict about who can come and so but it seems that their daughter—”

“Delphi,” Hermione interrupted her.

“—yes, her. She just invited the entirety of the last two years of Hogwarts to this party. I think that in the end, about a hundred and fifty to two hundred students were in attendance.”

“Given that you are talking about it I can assume that not everything went to plan?”

“Oh, you are so correct. I think that we arrested about twenty of them that evening, most of them are still sobering up in the holding cells before their parents come to pick them up. It was a wild party and I don’t think that the Gaunts will be holding one again.”

“What happened?” she knew she had her along in her story, while she enjoyed the company it was moments like these that she had the full attention that she lived for.

“Outside from the public indecency and countless amount of excessive drinking, we believe that there were some idiots that tried to perform some blood magic,” she paused for dramatic effect, “Lucky we came in before they got far enough along with that, or sober enough to carry out the ritual but it was a moment of panic for us when we realised.”

“Ah, so that’s the reason the department is almost empty,” her table mate realised.

“Yeah, it might not have been completed but the amount of paperwork that blood magic brings to the table is not something to disregard.”

“Why aren’t you helping out with that?” she questioned her.

“Oh, I _conveniently_ didn’t see it first so I’m not taking point on that.”

“That’s _convenient_ ,” Hermione repeated, already laughing a bit about it.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

As she came home there was a rukous happening upstairs. Making a guess she assumed that the guest hadn’t left yet. Still wanting to respect her privacy she sheds her work clothes and donned her casual home attire. A pair of sweats and a t-shirt that she wasn’t sure who she had stolen it from.

It was good to be home though, knowing her daughter was safe. She had checked in with Molly earlier to see how Hugo was doing at the Burrow, the Potter children had been staying there for the duration of summer as Harry was overseas and Ginny was flying with the Holyhead harpies across Europe. Molly had been keeping a look at the children and when Hugo asked to stay there for a while she had been happy to say yes.

As she made her way to her reading nook in the side of the library she could hear the door upstairs open. The voices became louder but were still pretty difficult to understand. She could recognise Rose’s but the second voice was a stranger to her. It sounded vaguely husky and female. 

‘Was the figure from last night still here?’ she asked herself as she picked up the count of Monte Cristo where she had left it off. Edmond had barely escaped from prison when she noticed her daughter decent the stairs. As she snuck off to the kitchen Hermione put the book down again.

“Morning Rose.”

From the kitchen, she could hear some glass fall on the ground shattering into what she could assume was a million pieces. She could hear her swear from across the hall, “Fuck-sticks.”

“Reparo.”

“How was last night?” she asked her innocently, walking over to where her daughter was frantically repairing a glass. As it was still pulling in some shards from farther away into it, she stood up leaving the glass on the counter to finish repairing itself.

“It was good,” Rose said in an even tone, Hermione had heard it before. The boys had given her the same explanation when they had gone out and drank a bit too much. As far as she could tell her daughter had gone out and didn’t seem to remember what she had done. Which begged the question.

“So how’s your friend doing?”

For a moment they stared at one another as Rose’s cheek became as red as her name suggests. She kept her face neutral to give Rose the opportunity to save some face. It was cute to see how she had become all flustered, she remembered when she had been in her situation. It was a good thing that Pansy had approached her in the ministry to hang out otherwise she would have been stuck with a high school crush till the present day.

“She’s fine,” again, it was said in a neutral tone but all the signals that she could gather from her were that she didn't want to have this conversation, not now and probably would rather never have it.

“Okie, want some snacks to bring up or something to drink?”

“Mom, I’m good, didn’t mean to bother you,” she said quickly. before trying to turn and walk out of the kitchen. She could only watch from the counter as she darted out and back up the stairs.

-oOo-

**Bellatrix**

“You got some food?” Bellatrix asked when Rose rushed back in the room. As she slammed the door close and put her back against it, she assumed that she probably didn’t.

“Er, no, didn’t get that.”

“Something that is keeping you from it?”

As she asked it Rose stood up straighter lifting her back from the door and locking it with a flick of her wand. The lock sounded for a second and when Rose tried to pull on it it was unmoving. Facing her again she looked like she was tired and a bit stressed.

“You could say that.”

“Want me to help you relax a bit?” she said as she got up from the bed. With her own wand, she cast a silencing spell on the room. Looking Rose in the eye she pulled on her arm and put her on her front on her bed. She could feel how she was relaxing under her hands. For a moment she thought that the rubbing on her back had put her to sleep.

The slight moan that slipped from her lips pointed to the opposite. Rose was very much awake and enjoying the rubbing a whole lot. Bella smiled, she had a reputation to make people feel good and as she didn’t have the chance last night she might as well make up for it now.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

As the evening had rolled in and the sun started to set Hermione had started to make some food. Normally she would just make something simple for the two of them, but as there was still a mystery person in her house, she decided to make some more food than she had planned for.

Pulling out a bag of bread and some cheese she decided to fix up some grilled cheeses for herself, rose and the guest she had yet to be introduced to. As it was so simple she could be pretty sure that no-one would be opposed to the meal.

As she finished up the meal she cast a quick charm on it to keep it warm. Molly had told her about it sometime after the war had ended and she had been grateful for it. If she had been keeping track of cast spells it would be up there.

Making her way up the stairs she was a bit suspicious about the lack of sound that she had been expecting from two girls that had to spend most of the day alone in a room. As she was standing at the door she put the plate down on a side table before she knocked on the door.

“Dud, dud.”

Hmn that was strange, experimentally she knocked on the frame of the door to her side, a clear knock came out of it. Someone had cast a silencing spell inside the room, that could mean that only a handful of things were happening inside. None of them made her feel any more at ease then she had been moments ago.

With her wand now in hand, she tapped the door and whispered to dispel the charm that had been cast. As a quick flash went off there was still silence in the room. She held her wand up till suddenly she could hear the creaking of wood inside the room. As that was the only sound she could hear she hesitated to knock for a second.

“Knock, Knock,” bringing her knuckles down on the wood she waited for a moment and listen to what was going on inside of the room. She could hear hurried whispering and quick movement that she could only assume was someone dashing across the room.

“What do you want mom?” Rose called out from behind the closed door as the noise died down, Hermione waited for a second, normally her daughter would open the door to talk but now it stayed fully closed.

“I made some food, I wondered if your guest and you would be interested.”

Another volley of whispers and murmurs went off inside of the room, for a moment she could swear that a second voice said ‘...I’ve already eaten but I’m up for some more...’ confusing as that was the smack she heard after didn’t make it clearer at all.

“We’re good mom, not hungry at the moment.”

“Okay Rose, If you want something I’ve left them outside of your door,” she said taking a step back. The whole interaction had left her more and more puzzled about the whole situation.

-oOo- 

**Pansy**

As she had been able to dodge the bullet of processing blood rituals she was now taking on the caseload of the other Aurors, all in all, she didn’t mind the work. It was just a bunch of small incidents that needed following up and so. If this was all it was gonna be she’d take it in stride.

Looking up from the last report she saw Hermione walking up to her desk, it wasn’t the most uncommon sight but it didn’t happen nearly as much as she would like. “Hey, how are you?” she greeted her.

“Pansy, I need you for a moment,” Hermione said as she was already pulling her out of her chair. She dropped the files on her desk and followed her along, this must be something big she gathered. Granger wouldn’t go all out over something small.

Making their way down to the fifth level of the ministry she took her on a different route than they’d usually take to the cafeteria. As she looked at her companion she wondered for a moment where she was taking her, when she opened one of the several conference rooms and pulled her in she assumed that they had reached their final location.

“Hermione everything alright?” she asked her, as she saw her close the door.

“Honestly,” Hermione started, “I don’t know Pansy, I’m really not sure.”

“What happened.”

“You remember that party from a couple of days back?”

“The Gaunt school blowout?”

“Yeah that’s the one,” Hermione said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

“What about it? I thought that everything was sorted out with the department, I know that we’re still dealing with some of the blood rituals—”

“I think that Rose was at that party,” Hermione confided in her.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

As she said that Parkinson’s face went from slightly confused too full on puzzled. She had thought that what she had said would get a somewhat more pronounced response.

“So you're saying that you're of age daughter went to a party?” Pansy asked her slowly.

“Yes, the party where you discovered that they were doing blood magic, Pansy,” she said with a bit of an edge in her voice. She should have never let her daughter gone to any party, she might be of age but at seventeen what did she know? Absolutely nothing was what she decided when she had walked away from her daughter's bedroom the day before.

Rose might have thought that she was being sneaky, casting that silencing spell on the room. But she as a mother had seen through that within an instant. She wouldn’t be fooled so easily.

“Granger, hold your horses,” Pansy told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I said that we found people who tried to perform blood magic, they had never gotten far along. Not like they had the tools or even the right material,” she finished.

“The party was just causing a ruckus and we were called in for that. The attempted blood magic was between some idiots that I’m sure your daughter doesn’t affiliate herself with,” pansy finished up as she squeezed her shoulder, “I’m sure that if she had been there she would have known who she should be hanging out with.”

This relaxed her a little, her daughter had likely not participated in a botched attempt to perform blood magic. Some of the stress let loose out of her shoulders, just some of it though. There was still the detail of the mystery person that had been hanging out in Rose’s room doing Morgana knows what.

“Granger you don’t seem as relieved as you should be knowing your daughter didn’t participate in a blood magic ritual,” she pointed out with ease.

“I mean, yeah I’m glad that Rose wasn’t involved with that dark magic but there is something else that I wanted to speak to you about.”

“I’m listening.”

“So the night of the party Rose came home and she had someone—”

-oOo-

**Rose**

“Hey, have you heard from Delphi? Her parents would have been pretty furious when the Aurors were needed to be called,” she asked Bellatrix who had taken to lay on her back. She had given her a long massage the evening before when her mom had interrupted them.

Bella had seemed a bit disappointed when they hadn’t taken the step further, which in retrospect she also kinda regretted. Looking her bedmate over she had to say that she liked what she saw, add to that the brains and person that is Bellatrix Black to it and she had to admit that in a different moment she would have wholeheartedly gone for her.

But she’d fallen for someone else, Hogwarts had been fun, she had dated a couple of people over her years there. Never anything serious enough to write home about but she had enjoyed the company of both sexes plenty. She also discovered that the girls sleeping quarters for the Slytherins had the softest beds, where the Hufflepuffs had the bigger beds.

But in all her years at Hogwarts she had never looked at Delphi as she had two nights ago when she had descended from the grand staircase in the Gaunt mansion she was convinced that she was dreaming, there weren’t enough words in the English language to describe the beauty she was seeing accurately.

Bellatrix had appeared to her side then and had looked on where she had been looking, it was then that she had taken it as her mission to get the two of them to speak at least. Saying no to Bellatrix was a losing game from the start so she indulged her for the evening. Eventually, the two of them got to talking Bella had poured a significant amount of wine down her gullet. She was happy that there were spells to dampen the negative effects of the alcohol she was ingesting.

But when the two of them had gotten to some more casual conversation Bellatrix had stormed in and whisked her from her feet yelling something aking to; ‘Let’s get the fuck outta here.’

Delphi had been left standing there and the last she could see was her walking towards the Aurors that had started to apperated into the party. She had reached out but Bellatrix had already apparated them to the Granger house. Taking a moment there to get her bearings she opened the door and told Bellatrix to wait a moment before following her upstairs. She heard some yelling coming from the kitchen but deciding to ignore it as a headache was starting to set in she dashed up the stairs, soon to be joined by the everpresent Bellatrix.

“I doubt that she has gotten into that much trouble,” Bellatrix said from above her as she was reading one of the many books that were stockpiled in Rose’s room. “It might have looked like it but the party isn’t the most extreme thing that girl has done in the last couple of years.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Oh yeah there was that time that she decided that reading wasn’t her forte so she set fire to the Gaunt library,” Rose’s mouth fell open at that, ”if you’re not gonna put that to work I’d prefer it if you closed it, and yeah she did do that. She can count her stars that the whole estate has been put under a stupid amount of protection charms. The fire didn’t take but her parents were furious. I don’t think that this incident even is gonna register to them in comparison to the amount of potential knowledge she could have destroyed.”

“So you think that she’s gotten away scotfree?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that there were some kids involved in shitty blood magic rituals that I may or may not have kicked off,” again Rose looked shocked at her friend, she had seen her do a lot of shady shit but this took the cherry on the cake. Bellatrix didn’t seem that affected by the piercing eyes as she continued on, “I didn’t mean it to get out of hand like there wasn’t even a decent amount of ingredients or relics to pull it off.”

“Ah,” was all she could utter.

“Want to go check up on her?” Bellatrix offered as a way out of them, might have started some blood magic conversation.

“I’d like that,” she answered.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

Arriving home she assumed it was empty again because of the lack of noise. She sighed for a second as she wanted to speak to her daughter sometime soon. Walking over to where she kept her home clothing she saw the black mass of curls around a corner.

“Hey, who goes there?” she called out to the figure, she wanted to know who her daughter was hanging out with. Not in the least could explain what she was doing yesterday evening in her room that required for a silencing spell to be cast.

From in the distance, she could hear someone that sounded a lot like her daughter, “fuck.”

“Just go I’ll cover,” she could then hear the other girl whispered.

Walking up she just rounded the corner as the fireplace died down the green flame that was associated with the floo-network. Looking slightly closer she could see the girl that had been in her house for the last couple of days leaning against the wall. In her right hand, she held the pouch of floo-power that she kept for emergencies?

The two of them locked eyes and she saw her put the floo-powder bag back on its stand, “Hi, miss Granger how are you doing?”

At a loss for words, she just pointed to the sitting room and said, “go, we need to talk.”

-oOo-

**Bellatrix**

Ms. Granger wasn’t someone she could just look past. For a lady that was in her early forties, Bellatrix had to admit there was a lot she saw in her that was starting to show in her daughter. Where Rose was still a bit slim in her frame, her mother was filled out and Bellatrix had taken all the time she could to linger on her.

As she was told to sit she made sure that she was sitting with her legs slightly spread, not that she wanted to show anything, but putting the idea out there had done wonders in the past. Miss Granger was still standing but had made no note or comment on the way that she was sitting.

“So,” she started—

“So,” Bella repeated, she didn’t want to annoy her that much but also she couldn’t just leave that there. She got an annoyed but amused look from the older woman as she sat down.

“What are you doing in my house?”

She was coming right out with it, Bellatrix noted, should she just tell the truth and get it over with or should she just leave it vague enough so that she would have to work for the answers. She pondered about it for a second before she made the first move in this chess-game of words between the two of them.

“I was just keeping your daughter company Ms. Granger,” she said it in a way that it sounded too innocent. It didn’t matter that it was the truth. She liked to play this game, she could see that there was now a spark of frustration going through her.

“It’s Hermione if you would please—”

“That’s a very nice name,” she spoke interrupting her.

“Thank you,” she said already losing track of what she wanted to say.

“I’m Bellatrix, Bella for friends,” she greeted fainting the same amount of innocent as she had before, “I’m glad to make your acquaintance.” the more she talked, the more she was grinding down the will that Hermione had put up earlier. She could see that the woman was tired and really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Glad to make yours too,” she said after a moment, “you’re a friend of Rose’s?”

“Yeah, we’re pretty close.”

“That’s good,” she let the silence hang after that. The two of them were comfortable with where they had left it off.

“Want something to eat?” Hermione then asked her, it seemed that the planned integration that she had planned would be put off.

“I’d love to eat you,” she said silently.

“Hmn?”

“I’d love to eat something,” she responded.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

She had to admit that Bella was a lot more fun to have as company than she had feared. But she had, to be honest, she had formed a whole picture of who—as it turned out to be Bellatrix—was keeping her daughter company. She had feared that she had been doing unmentionable things to her but after meeting Bella it had become clear that while she was capable of those things, she wasn’t interested like that in her daughter.

She had offered to help her out in the kitchen and the two of them had been rather close then trying to make food on the one stove that was in her kitchen. It was a wonder that neither of them got burned in the process. She also learned that Bella had quite a few inches on her, even when she was still wearing her heels.

Now the two of them were sitting on opposite sides of the kitchen table eating a simple meal that consisted mainly of some baked potatoes and a bit of meat that had been in her fridge for a number of days. It was a hearty meal that she had been longing for.

“Bella?” she decided that she might as well ask.

“Hmn?” from across the table she could see the younger witch look up, she looked pretty like that. Which was a strange observation to make of someone who had half a potato sticking out of her mouth and some curls that were sticking out of the side of her head as if they were leading their own life.

“I don’t want to ask this but,” she took a breath, “did you and Rose....”

For a moment Bella seemed amused by the way she had asked it, “No Hermione, we didn’t.”

“Oh,” that was good, “good, good,” she commented, she was glad that they didn’t. Of all the things that being a mother had brought her hearing about her own offspring escapees wasn’t on the list of things she wanted to know about.

“Hermione?” pulled from her thoughts she heard Bella speak, no longer sitting across from her but standing to the side, “would you like to do....”

As she processed what Bella had just asked of her she saw her move in closer, as she closed her eyes she let herself be kissed. Bellatrix was good, no she was more than good out of all the people, Victor, Ron, Fleur, she bested them all. As she sat there she reached out to put a hand on the girls back.

As she pulled back she was greeted by the smiling face of Bellatrix, she could see a hunger behind her eyes that she hadn’t seen before, “yeah, I’d like to.”

-oOo-

**Bellatrix**

As she reached her hands down to loosen Hermione's sweats and pull them down she was caught by her as she was pulled in another hungry kiss that she was more than glad to participate in. As she had her hands on the woman now she could appreciate the form and curves that she could discover.

Pulling on the pant’s legs they came off a bit, getting stuck by where she was still sitting on the chair, “let’s move to a more comfortable spot,” she spoke as she managed to pull them off wholly.

“Hmn,” Hermione hummed agreeing, she was already stepping out of the pants and following her towards the hallway as she tried to steal another kiss from her.

“First upstairs,” she told her, she knew that if Hermione would have gotten her way they would have probably fucked in the kitchen or on the stairs. She had the mood of someone that hadn’t gotten any for a long long time.

She pulled the now pants-less Hermione up the stairs and was already planning out some things she wanted to do to her before they had gotten to the landing on the first floor. Pausing for a second she looked at the doors in the hallway, she knew which one had been Rose’s but Hermione’s was still a mystery to her, “which?”

“That one,” Hermione said quickly, she wasn’t the only one that wanted this to happen Bella deduced. Letting go of the hand that she didn’t realise she had been holding Bella quickly dashed to the door and reached for the doorknob.

Opening it up she saw a clean room, a stark contrast to Rose’s, filled equally as much with books. The bed that stood against the far wall was bigger and in another life would probably have had four posters.

Looking over to where Hermione was now standing in the doorway she motioned for her to move along and get on the bed. She had plans and looking at the speed and excitement of her playmate she was sure she could fulfil some of them with ease.

-oOo-

**Hermione**

She had been told to get on her bed and as she looked over to where Bellatrix was standing she was a getting a bit giddy about what was to happen. When she had kissed her back in the kitchen she knew what she wanted from the other witch. It had been too long.

“Take off the shirt,” Bella told her, it wasn’t an order but she complied either way. Her shirt was discarded and her black lace bra was now on full display, she thanked Morgana that she hadn’t just put on the brown one like she had the day before. Luck had it that she was wearing a matching set of underwear.

She thought she looked cute in it and from the reaction she could see on the girls face she was not alone in that opinion. She sat on the edge of her bed and watched the younger witch. In situations like these, she had never been the one that just sat back but she had a feeling that Bella would disagree if she was about to try to take charge.

“You have a safeword?” Bella asked her.

“Caramel,” she spoke making sure to pronounce it correctly. No use in miscommunication now.

“Babbity,” Bella responded as she pulled her black dress over her head. For a moment Hermione missed the meaning of what she had said. Haven gotten distracted by the more slender form of Bellatrix she took her time to ogle her body. 

She could see that here and there were old scars that had healed and there were a couple of tattoos along her thigh and shoulder. She was pretty sure that the triangle on her shoulder was the symbol of the three brothers and around her thigh was a snake wrapped with a green emerald set in its eye. She was wearing a set of black underwear that she would have linked more to sporting gear than lingerie.

As she saw her looking at her she lowered her eyes a fraction, just in time to see Bella walk up to where she was sitting.

As she stood there she could feel her chin being lifted up, as she sat there she was a fair bit lower than where Bella was standing. She looked down in her eyes and she could feel the hunger that she had noticed earlier on, “you sure you want this?” she asked her.

“I do,” she answered as Bella leaned in for another kiss. This time she submitted to her and leaned back as Bella crawled on top of her. Holding her head the kiss deepened till Bella was sitting comfortably on her lap.

Hermione felt nice there, underneath the slender body of Bella she liked the attention that the girl was giving her. As she felt her head being less supported she opened her eyes for a moment before she felt the fingers of Bella nipping on the elastic of her pants.

She closed her eyes as they slipped underneath and could feel how wet she had gotten from the kissing and contact they had had in the last couple of minutes. Bella kept her fingers there, using the palm of her hand to put some pressure on her clit as she caressed the outer lips of her cunt.

A moan escaped her mouth after a couple of moments of panting and she opened her eyes to Bellatrix smiling wide, she wasn’t the only one having fun she surmised.

As she tried to say something—Bella slipped a finger in and started pumping in and out on the rhythm of her panting, she could feel the heat in her core rise as she got closer and closer to a climax.

Bella kept the tempo up as she put a second finger in there filling Hermione up further. Her walls pulsed on them as she got was getting closer to getting off. It was when she used her other hand and started scratching the inside of her thigh that she felt herself shudder. Her legs gave out and a loud moan could be heard throughout the house.

-

She had been given a couple of moments to recover before Bella had pulled her up and put her on her knees and elbows, her bum was sticking high and proud with the remains of her first orgasm trailing down her leg.

Bella had positioned herself behind her and had blown a couple of times on her pussy, the cold air that landed on it made her thighs squeeze and she was brought back to a couple of moments earlier.

“You want to keep this going?” the question was asked in a non-committal way, Bellatrix was giving her a way out.

“I want this,” she answered honestly.

Without saying a word Bella pulled her arms from under her and pushed her into a pillow that had been placed under her, with the help of some magic she fashioned some restraints and tied her arms behind her back.

Laying there with her ass out in the open she could feel Bella start to eat it out, wetting it with her spit she was just eating it out. It was a strange feeling that she underwent but it was a good one none the less. As she was purring into the pillow she had closed her eyes.

With a tap in on the cheek, she opened them and saw Bellatrix looking at her. She looked happy eating her out and she could feel her pussy become wetter and wetter. She tried to move so that she would eat that out but she pushed her back. She only dragged her fingers through her wetness.

She could see her getting up from behind her, not sure what she was up to she wanted to ask till she felt the tip of a strap-on push against her entrance for a second as it slipped in the next. She didn’t stop to pound it in and out till it was completely filling her up. Her face was a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

As she started to fuck her harder and harder she also put a thumb in her ass, slipping it in with all the fluids she had left there moments earlier. As she was now pounded into the mattress she was sure that she had ended up in heaven. Nothing could feel this good she thought before her mind blanked in pleasure.

-oOo-

**Rose**

Delphi had been fine, as she walked out of the fireplace she was greeted by the house-elf the most ancient family of Gaunt kept to lead guests around. After she had requested to meet with Lady Gaunt, he had told her to wait and absolutely not wander.

Popping out of existence she was left standing in a beautifully decorated hall where there were a number of portraits on the wall of figures she recognised from her history lessons. There were a few members of the wizamagot that her mother had pointed out in the books, they had something to do with a fair conduit of magic for those that weren’t familiar intended to have inherited magic. She tried to recall what exactly she had been told but it flew from her memory.

“Rose Granger, what a pleasure to see you in my house;” a voice called out from the barrister about a floor up from where she was standing. She recognised Delphi’s voice and smiled as she saw her. In the daylight, she was even more radiant.

“Delphi, the pleasure is all mine,” she said as she made her way up to her.

“Hey,” she said with a wave.

Taken a chance she leaned in for a kiss, “hey,” she said as she leaned back.

“Wow, that was nice.”

“Wanna do it again?” Rose asked her.

“definitely.”

A dozen kisses and a few hours later, an owl dropped off a single piece of parchment in Rose’s lap.

‘Hey, Rose

I’d advise against coming home today,

-B’

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, notes or anything you might have are welcome, please leave them down below.


End file.
